The present invention relates to a device for grinding saw blade teeth on band or circular saws and more specifically to a saw blade tooth grinder wherein a predetermined tooth profile may be ground.
Band saw blades and circular saw blades used in saw mills and the like are sharpened from time to time and this is done by a grinder. Machines are available wherein a saw blade is held for sharpening each tooth. A grinder is used for this purpose and there are presently available devices wherein the grinder follows a profile using a mechanical cam arrangement to ensure that each tooth is cut to a predetermined profile. The cam arrangement requires considerable set up time for different saw blades which is time consuming and requires constant supervision.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide an apparatus for grinding saw teeth on a saw blade wherein the grinding of each individual saw tooth is accomplished by means of servo motors that combine to push the saw blade in the plane of the saw and at the same time move a rotating grinder down in another plane to grind each saw tooth in accordance with a predetermined profile. The profile is determined by utilizing a computer program or the like and thus it is simply a matter of reprogramming a computer rather than disassembling and reassembling a complicated mechanical machine. Furthermore, once the saw blade has been mounted on the apparatus and the guiding commenced, the machine grinds each tooth unattended, and then stops after the last tooth is ground.
The present invention provides an apparatus for grinding saw teeth on a saw blade comprising saw blade mounting means, saw blade indexing means for indexing a saw tooth to move in a first plane on the mounting means, grinding head having means to grind a saw tooth, grinding head travel means to move the grinding head in a second plane, the second plane being at an angle of about 35.degree. from the perpendicular of the first plane, and control means for controlling movement of the saw blade in the first plane and the grinding head in the second plane to ensure a predetermined saw tooth profile is ground.